Frequent blood glucose monitoring is essential for achievement of good glycemic control in diabetics. Subcutaneous sensing of glucose level using a glucose microelectrode recently developed at the University of Texas at Austin will enable continuous glucose level monitoring without need of multiple finger pricks. This will also allow further applications such as nocturnal hypoglycemia alarm, or automatic feedback control of an insulin pump.